


Gestrandet

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, Episode: Höllenfahrt, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ich faß es nicht, daß uns das schon wieder passiert!</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/83271.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestrandet

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Szenario (ein Auto inmitten eines Gewitters, pappige Salzstangen, eine ernst gemeinte Drohung, ein zitternder Hund) - vom 10. Mai 2013  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 80 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** ich konnte nicht widerstehen ;) Auch wenn's ziemlicher Unsinn geworden ist, und über den Schluß wollen wir gar nicht reden ...

***

"Ich faß es nicht, daß uns das schon wieder passiert! Wieso bin ich bloß in Ihrer Mistkarre mitgefahren?!"

Boerne warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, daß das Ihre Idee war? Sie haben mich doch regelrecht gebeten, Sie zu fahren ... ich hätte heute einen ruhigen Abend zuhause verbringen können, aber nein, Sie mußten ja unbedingt -"

"Wieso waren Sie mit der Karre noch nicht in der Werkstatt und haben geklärt, was da los ist?"

"War ich doch."

"Ja und?"

"Die Elektrik", verkündete Boerne düster, als wäre damit alles gesagt. Thiel schob genervt Wotans feuchte Schnauze aus seinem Genick. Was mit Boernes Auto nicht stimmte, war ja eigentlich auch egal. Im Endeffekt lief es darauf hinaus, daß sie schon wieder spätabends auf einem einsamen Waldweg im Münsteraner Hinterland gestrandet waren. Ihm knurrte der Magen, und der einzige Unterschied zum letzten Mal war, daß sie jetzt zu allem Überfluß das Auto auch noch mit einem nassen Hund teilen mußten. Thiel seufzte.

"Und jetzt?"

"Wir könnten laufen", sagte Boerne, aber es klang nicht sehr überzeugt.

"Handy?" Nicht daß er große Hoffnung hatte, denn darauf wäre Boerne selbst natürlich als erstes gekommen, aber -

"Ich fürchte, ich habe es versäumt, den Akku aufzuladen."

Wotan fiepte.

"Und bei Ihnen?"

"Hab's liegengelassen", murmelte Thiel.

"Tja", sagte Boerne.

Sie starrten beide aus der Windschutzscheibe, bis ein lautes Knurren die Stille durchbrach.

"Oh - da fällt mir was ein!" Boerne strahlte ihn an, und für einen winzigen Moment glaubte er entgegen jeder Vernunft, dem anderen sei eine Lösung für ihre Zwangslage eingefallen. Aber statt weiterzureden, beugte Boerne sich über seinen Sitz und fing an, im Handschuhfach herumzukramen. "Diesmal habe ich was zu essen dabei!" Er hielt Thiel triumphierend eine Tüte vor die Nase.

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst", sagte Thiel nach einigen Sekunden eisigen Schweigens.

"Na dann sind Sie anscheinend doch nicht so hungrig, daß die akute Gefahr -"

Ein lauter Donnerschlag unterbrach Boernes giftige Antwort. Wotans Fiepen verwandelte sich in ein ängstliches Jaulen. Na super. Hatte der Hund etwa Angst vor Gewittern? Und jetzt verabschiedete sich auch noch die Innenbeleuchtung, war ja klar.

"Damit hat sich die Idee, zu Fuß Hilfe zu suchen, auch erledigt", bemerkte Boerne. Und ja, darauf war er auch von alleine gekommen. Erstens war es stockfinster, zweites würden sie klatschnaß werden, und außerdem war es vermutlich gefährlich, bei so einem Gewitter draußen unterwegs zu sein. Ein greller Blitz zerriß das Dunkel und ließ Boernes Gesicht gespenstisch blaß vor ihm erscheinen.

...

"Kann man die Sitze hier umlegen, damit wir ein bißchen mehr Platz haben?"

"Kann man."

...

"Wissen Sie, so ein Auto wirkt zum Glück wie ein Faradayscher Käfig", bemerkte Boerne nach einer Weile und übertönte damit Wotans klagendes Winseln. "Sollte uns ein Blitz treffen, so ist die elektrische Feldstärke im Innenraum erheblich geringer als im Außenraum, das heißt -" Boerne wurde von mehreren Blitzen und Donnerschlägen in rascher Folge unterbrochen. Zum Glück, denn auf eine Einführung in die Grundlagen der Physik hatte er jetzt echt keine Lust. "Sie müssen sich also wirklich keine Sorgen machen", meinte Boerne, als es wieder ruhiger geworden war. Dabei machte er sich gar keine Sorgen. Er wußte selbst, daß man in Autos vor Blitzen geschützt war, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht so genau erklären konnte, warum. "Uns kann hier gar nichts passieren. Wir sind so sicher wie in Abrahams Schoß. So sagt man ja wohl. Eigentlich eine sehr merkwürdige Redewendung, wenn man genauer darüber nachdenkt, ich meine ..." Er blendete Boernes Geplapper aus und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, daß er keinen Hunger hatte. Merkwürdig, wie nervös Boerne klang. Wenn man nicht auf die Worte achtete, hörte es sich fast so an wie Wotans -

Einen gewaltigen Donnerschlag später fand er sich mit einem zitternden Hund und einem nicht weniger zitternden Rechtmediziner im Arm wieder. Wobei "im Arm" eher ein Euphe- ein beschönigender Ausdruck für "halb zerquetscht von" war. Wotan war ganz schön schwer. Und Boerne hatte auch schon mal schlankere Zeiten gesehen.

Thiel seufzte.

"Boerne?"

"Hm?"

"Wenn Sie diese Mistkarre nicht loswerden und gegen was zuverlässigeres austauschen, bin ich das letzte Mal bei Ihnen mitgefahren."

Und diese Drohung meinte er völlig ernst.

Das war die letzte Nacht, die er mit Boerne im Wald verbringen würde. Und mit Wotan. Und mit pappigen Salzstangen.

Nicht, wenn sie zuhause zwei geräumige - und trockene - Schlafzimmer zur Auswahl hatten.

* Fin *


End file.
